The Disney Adventure: The Tale of two Sisters
by Schoollie
Summary: Take two sisters, a dash of adventure, a hint of mystery, and add the Disney name: The Ultimate Disney Adventure! When two sisters enter the Disneyland, they end up separated. Will they reunite, save the Disney Worlds, and solve the Mystery of the Princess? Or will Happily Ever After be Happily Ever Over? With special guests: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Emma Swan, and Killian Jones!
1. Teaser Trailer

_What if you can enter the world of Disney?..._

_To all who come to this happy place; welcome..._

_What if you hear the voices of Disney…_

_(All Disney character voices from different movie scenes clamor)_

_What if the darkness wins in the end…_

_(Maleficent and villains cackle)_

_Can a maiden of light save the day?_

_(A young woman crafting a crystal with her heart)_

_(The Princess) "With these crystals, the darkness will never prevail and All light shall win…"_

_But now…_

_(Donald Duck) "The Princess! She's gone!"_

_Who can take her place…_

_(Mickey Mouse) "Without her, who can protect the crystals…"_

_And now in our darkest hour…_

_(Eva) Eve…_

_A girl with a heart birthmark…_

_(Eva) Eve! Where are you?_

_Must save us all…_

_(Eve) Eva!_

_Can this maiden find her way back and save us before time runs out?_

_(Eva) EVE!_

_The Disney Adventure: The Tale of Two Sisters._

_Coming Soon_


	2. Trailer 2

div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85130" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85132" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"emRemember the beginning…/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85136" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85138" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85140" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"(Walt Disney)strong id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85142" class="yiv7591526507" To all who come to this happy place; welcome.../strong/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85146" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85148" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85150" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"Remember the magic…/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85154" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85156" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85158" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"(Show pictures of magic users: Genie, Tinkerbell, Fairy Godmother, Emma Swan, The Three Good Fairies, and The Blue Fairy)/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85162" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85164" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85166" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"Remember the action…/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85170" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85172" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85174" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"(Show action scenes from Aladdin, Mulan, Hercules, The Incredibles)/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85178" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85180" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85182" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"Remember the Romance.../span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85186" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85188" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85190" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"(Show love scenes from Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, Aladdin)/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85194" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85196" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85198" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"Remember the Dreams…/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85202" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85204" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85206" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"(Show people with impossible dreams: Aladdin, Remy, Tiana, Ariel, Hercules)/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85202" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85204" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85206" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"Remember the heroes.../span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85202" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85204" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85206" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"(Show heroic people: Mulan, Hercules, The Incredibles)/span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_84016" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85212" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85214" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"But what if it was stolen by darkness.../span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85212" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85214" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span" style="line-height: normal;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85204" class="yiv7591526507"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85206" class="yiv7591526507" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18px;"(Show villains evilly laughing: Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Evil Queen, Cruella, Hades)/span/em/spanbr /span/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346016" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span" style="line-height: 18px;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346015"In the darkest hour one maiden/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346012" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93496" class="yiv7591526507"(A young woman crafting a crystal orb with her heart)/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93424" class="yiv7591526507" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346019"Will create the only weapon/em/div  
span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346010" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93506" class="yiv7591526507"(The Princess) "strong id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_47085"With these crystal orbs, the darkness will never prevail and All light shall win…/strong/em/spanspan class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em class="yiv7591526507""/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346008" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93516" class="yiv7591526507"But now when the savior vanishes…/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346006" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93526" class="yiv7591526507"(Donald Duck) "strong id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346005"The Princess! She's gone!/strong/em/spanspan class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em class="yiv7591526507""/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93536" class="yiv7591526507"Who can take her place…/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_ym18_1_1459478208007_346002" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93546" class="yiv7591526507"(Mickey Mouse) "strong id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_47097"Without her, who can protect the crystal orbs…/strong/em/spanspan class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em class="yiv7591526507""/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1448390226579_93556" class="yiv7591526507"And now in our time of need…/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Yen Sid) "strongOnly the successor can take her place.../strong"/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Daisy) "strongBut who can take her place and who is the heir?/strong"/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Shows portrait of Eva Sinclair in Princess form)/em/spanspan class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"embr /em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"emA new heroine was born/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"emMeet Eva Sinclair/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eva) "strongI'm Eva, Eva Sinclair./strong/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"emLiving the perfect life with a family who loves her/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585464" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585463"(Shows Eva with her stepmother, father, and Eve, her stepsister)/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"emBut when her world turns upside down and a sister get stolen/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Shows Eve getting nabbed by the Television Set)/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eve) strongEva!/strong/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eva) strongEVE!/strong/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585471" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585470"She enters a world where dreams come true/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585475" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585474"(Eva) strong id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585473"Where am I?/strong/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585478" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585477"And a world in danger/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eva) /em/spanspan id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585482" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"strong id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585481"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585480"So our friends in Disney are in terrible danger?/em/strong/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585486" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585485"She must find the orbs.../em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eva) /em/spanspan id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585490" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"strong id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585489"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585488"I'll find these crystal orbs while searching for the Princess./em/strong/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585494" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585493"Solve the mystery.../em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eva) /em/spanspan id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585497" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"em id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1433196320397_15430" class="yiv7591526507"strong id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585496"But I'll find her and solve her mystery./strong/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585501" class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1460690063150_585500"And save the day.../em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eva) Time to fly!br /em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Eva travel in the vortex with Pendant glowing)/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"emBut trouble comes when those who expect it./em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Maleficent, Ursula, Jafar and other villains laugh)/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"emCan she and her friends save the day?/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eva) WHERE IS MY SISTER?!/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Eve) Eva!/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"em(Scenes of upcoming battles)/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"span class="yiv7591526507Apple-style-span"emAnd can they find the Princess?/em/span/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em(Eva) But who is the princess?/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"emWhen adventure come to your door, be careful what you wish for./em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em(Show epic scenes)/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em(Eva) I did not sign up for this!/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em(Eve) Don't blame me!/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"emThe Disney Adventure: The tale of Two Sisters/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"em(Eva) This is will be fun!/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"emJoin the royal court/em/div  
div id="yiv7591526507yui_3_16_0_1_1449249197458_85210" class="yiv7591526507" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: justify;"emMay 23/em/div 


	3. Meet the cast

The Disney Adventure Heroines

Eva Sinclair

Age: 14

Alignment: Good

Ethnicity/Race: Latina

Appearance: Light tanned skin, black long silky hair, heart shaped birthmark on forehead, slim body and legs, brown eyes, and freckled face

Personality: Selfless, caring, funny, brave, generous, sweet, kind, courageous, playful, funny, intelligent, smart, cool and hip, and a pure dreamer

Talents: Archer (5-year Champion), Gymnastics (Champion), Imitations, Martial Arts (Black Belt 16th degree), Musician/Singer, Swim Team (Gold), Dancer (Champion), Fencing/Swordsmanship (Champion), Composer

Weapons: Martial Arts, Willpower, Sword, Shield, Wand, Bow and Arrows

Loves: All things Disney, fairies, adventure, flowers, princesses, helping others

Hates: Being told what to do, All things evil, losing Eve, and being alone

Dreams: Being a Heroine

Goal: Reunite with Eve, return to and save Earth, and solve the Mystery of the Princess

Relation: Eve's stepsister and Mr. Sinclair's birth daughter

Eve Sinclair

Age: 12

Alignment: Good

Ethnicity/Race: European/White

Appearance: Light and fair skin, brown short shiny hair with red highlights, lanky body and legs, blue eyes, and freckled face

Personality: Outgoing, sweet, optimistic, helpful, selfless, caring, kind, courageous funny, playful, generous, intelligent, smart, and a pure dreamer

Talents: Archer (Silver), Impressions, Martial Arts (Black Belt 5th degree), Musician/Singer, Swim Team (Silver), Dancer (Champion), Fencing/Swordsmanship (Silver), Composer, Gymnastics (Gold)

Weapons: Martial Arts, Willpower, Sword, Shield, Wand, Bow and Arrows

Loves: All things Disney, adventure, flowers, fairies, princesses, helping others

Hates: All things evil, being pushed around, being away from Eva, and being in darkness

Dreams: Being a Heroine

Goal: Reunite with Eva, return to and save Earth, and solve the Mystery of the Princess

Relation: Eva's stepsister and Mrs. Sinclair's birth daughter

The Princess

Age: 14

Alignment: Good

Ethnicity/Race: Unknown

Appearance: Light tanned skin, black long silky hair, heart shaped birthmark on forehead, slim body and legs, brown eyes, and freckled face

Personality: Fair, caring, kind, gentle, courageous and a pure dreamer

Talents: Healing, crystal making, spell casting, singer, dancer

Weapons: Power of light, crystal wand, Talisman of Light

Loves; Light, her friends, her home

Hates: Villians, Maleficent, darkness

Dreams: Unknown

Goal: Finding her Heir and stopping Maleficent

Relations: Eva's counterpart

Characters Joining them soon:

Sora, Kairi, and Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Aladdin, Abu, Iago, and Genie (Aladdin)

Dipper and Ford Pines (Gravity Falls)

Kenai and Koda (Brother Bear)

Princess Merida (Brave)

Phil, Hercules, Megara, Pain, and Panic (Hercules)

Captain Jack (Pirates of the Carribean)

Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)

Princess Kida and Milo (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)

Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreak-it Ralph (Wreak-it Ralph)

Remy (Ratatouille)

Balthazar Blake, Veronica Gorloisen, Maxim Horvath, and Dave Stutler (The Sorcerer's Apprentice)

Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)

Baymax and Hiro (Big Hero 6)


	4. Prologue

Plot: Two stepsisters were home alone together until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her stepsister, with the special help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?

Prologue

_Once upon a time..._

_In the realm of a mysterious land, there lived a maiden fair with beautiful black hair. She ruled her vast kingdom with a fair hand and a generous heart. Her name is unknown, they all call her "The Princess." Everyone adored her to the lands of the Savannah to the high seas of Atlantica to the mystical lands of the Future, they all believed her reign would last forever._

_But alas, it wasn't to last. An evil force arrived and began to take over stories and changing the fates of their people. The Princess forced them to leave, but they refused to listen. The Princess tried to stop them, but an evil fairy stopped her._

_They all told legends of her, they called her Maleficent._

_The Princess refused to give up. Desperate for answers, she called on her wisest and oldest friend, Yen Sid. He asked he to create crystals to counter the spell the villains placed on their stories._

_Hoping to save her people, she obeyed as Thirty crystals were crafted with a bolt of light, a ray of hope, a drop of the sun, and the shine of the moon, and a heart of eternal life. With the crystals made, she sent them to find major worlds and shine their light to give their friends light and a chance to avert their fates._

_Maleficent saw them and asked her loyal followers to destroy them. But everyone fought back, including the Princess!_

_A war broke out as the villains were defeated and sent far away. But Maleficent placed a spell on the Princess before she left, "You will not protect the crystals, when the time comes, you will lose everything!" _

_With Maleficent and her followers gone, everyone celebrated their victory. The Princess was now made protector of the Crystals._

_One day the Princess was growing weak, she knew that it was time to find a heir who would obtain her powers and save Disney once again._

_One day, the Princess vanished!_

_No one knew where she went and how she vanished. But without her guidance, the crystals would be vulnerable to be stolen, but the Princess wouldn't allow it. Before her disappearance, she hid the crystals to keep it out of the wrong hands, but her spell won't last. She placed a spell with an answer to solve._

_"If you help a deed for good and not for worse, a crystal hidden will appear freed from darkness' curse."_

_With their Princess gone, the villains returned and tried searching for the crystals with no luck, _

_All was safe, for now..._

_But it still leads to the most important question: Where is the Princess? Who can stop the villains? Who can be the new heir to Disney?_

_But not far away in a small city, lived a man and a woman with a girl of fair black hair with the birthmark of a heart._

_Can she be the new heir, can she solve the mystery of the Princess, and can she be the one to save the world?_

_Only time will tell..._


	5. Meet Eva and Eve

Plot: Two stepsisters were home alone together, until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her sibling, with help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?

Disclaimer: I only own Eva and Eve, I don't own anybody else.

Chapter 1: The beginning of adventure

Eva and Eve Sinclair were in the game room in their mansion at 60 Beverly Park in Beverly Hills in the prettiest part of Los Angeles. Eva and Eve were playing Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Eve and Eve smiled at each other as they played their game. Eve's widowed mother married Eva's father after Eva lost her mother to sickness as Eve lost her father to a car crash. At first Eve and Eva never got along, they argued and fought all the time. When all is at its wits end, they discovered Epic Mickey as they began to play together. Over the game, the two sisters bonded and from that moment on they were thick as thieves.

As they played on the Wii, Eva said, "Okay, remember I get that one, and when I tell you to get ready, you shoot, got it?" Eve nodded. Eve was black haired, but she had a red highlight on her head. Eva was also black haired, but she had a purple birthmark on her forehead in the shape of a heart as Eva said, "Now, shoot!" Eve pressed her button as she said, "I got this! I got this!" Eva and Eve cheered as she cried, "Yes, the next level!" The girl high fived each other as two pairs of eyes peeked the corner as Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair smiled. Back at the parlor, Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair was in their chairs as they sipped on tea as Mrs. Sinclair said, "Isn't it wonderful that our girls have finally gotten along?" Mr. Sinclair said, "Yes, at first they were at each other's throats, but now they are a duo. Honey, it's like a miracle from my lost wife and your lost husband to bless us with a second chance of family. This past year, it was hard for Eva when she lost her mother from that terrible sickness. And for me, it was difficult for me to cope with, Amelia was my true love." Mrs. Sinclair said, "I see what you mean, when my husband Evan was alive, Eve was able to laugh and joke, but when he died from that car crash, her laughter vanished, and her light."

Mr. Sinclair thought as he said, "You know, we should go out, just you and me." Mrs. Sinclair said, "We could, but what about the girls?" Mr. Sinclair said, "We will be gone for three hours, what kind of damage can two stepsisters like them cause?" Mrs. Sinclair laughed as Eva and Eve came in as Eva said, "Dibs on the popcorn!" Eve cried, "I'm on soda duty!" Eva pulled out a bag of popcorn and turned on the microwave as she pressed a green button for popcorn. Eve took out a litter bottle of Pepsi as Eve cried, "Hurry, Eva! Sleeping Beauty is on in five minutes!" Eva turned and said, "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Eve poured the soda in their favorite cups as she cut two lemons as she used a lemon squeezer on a small bowl that was sprinkled with salt. Eva finished melting the butter as she poured it on the freshly made popcorn in a big red bowl. Mr. Sinclair said, "Like I said, they will be fine." Mrs. Sinclair sighed as the girls left for the TV Room as she sat on the big bean bag chairs as Sleeping Beauty was on. Eva smiled as Eve munched on a piece of popcorn dipped with lemon juice, Eva said, "Oh, I love this movie!" Eve agreed as she said, "Did you know that Verna Felton played The Fairy Godmother in Cinderella and The Queen of Hearts in the film Alice in Wonderland?" Eva nodded as she said, "Yeah, I know. And Eleanor Audley played Madame Leota from the The Haunted Mansion ride and Lady Tremaine from Cinderella."

Eva sipped some soda off her cup as she said, "I wonder what mom and dad are up to." Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair came in the TV room all dressed up, Eva asked, "Mom, Dad, where are you going? Out to dinner?" Mr. Sinclair said, "Yep, I invited the Missus here for a small dinner tonight at the Le' Crèmes Restaurant." Eva asked, "The one that serve Traditional French food? The big restaurant one across from Main Street?" Mr. Sinclair nodded as Eve looked up and asked, "Oh, you're going out, Daddy?" Mrs. Sinclair said, "Yes, and we were just think that maybe we can let you girls stay home alone tonight." The girls cheered wildly as they chanted, "We're staying alone tonight, yay! We're staying alone tonight, yay!" Mr. Sinclair chuckled as he said, "I wish they could say that in school." Mrs. Sinclair joked, "Oh, haw haw!" Mr. Sinclair cleared his throat as he said, "Ok, girls. If you are staying here, then you know the rules: No fighting, not playing ball in the house, no answering the phone, 'City morgue', and no making a mess. Remember there are phones around the house, in case of emergencies, there's some leftover pizzas from last night, in case you get hungry, and if there is a burglar in the house either go to the panic room or use a baseball bat to knock him out." Mrs. Sinclair swatted him in the arm as she said, "Dear!" Eve and Eva laughed as Mrs. Sinclair said, "We'll be back at eleven, so I expect you girls to be in bed by ten thirty."

Eve and Eva nodded as Mrs. Sinclair gave them both a kiss on the forehead as Mr. Sinclair did the same. Mr. Sinclair took his coat as Mrs. Sinclair took her pink purse and coat as they chatted on the way to the door. As their parents left, the two sisters continued to watch Sleeping Beauty. Then the film was at 'Once Upon a dream" when Eva's was low on her drink as she said, "I'm just going to get more soda, do we need anything else?" Eve said, "Yeah, we need more popcorn. I'll go with you." Eva said, "No, that's alright. BRB." She left with the bowl as Eve sighed as she watched the screen. Ten minutes later, Eva came back with new popcorn and soda litter bottle at hand. Eve took the soda as Eva took a piece of popcorn. It was after eight when the film ended as Eva sighed, "Now, that was a great movie." Eve nodded as she said, "You know, what would be awesome?" Eva asked, "What, Eve?" Eve said, "I wish we could enter the world of Disney, where we can fight pirates like Peter Pan and Captain Jack Sparrow or save princesses like Prince Eric and Prince Phillip, or be heroes like Hercules and Mulan, and even fight for freedom like Merida and Pocahontas." Eva said, "Yeah, but it will be a hot day in December until that happens."

Then they heard the doorbell as they got spooked. Eve asked, "Who could be here at this hour, it's late for anyone to be out." Eve and Eva walked cautiously to the door as they opened it, only to see nothing, but a letter. They looked up only to see a cloaked figure walking away as Eva said, "Okay, that's creepy." Eve said, "I'm scared." Eve picked up the letter to see their address written in white glitter ink with no return address. They closed the door as they picked up the bowl, cups, and soda as they remained quiet. In the living room, they were reading. When they were alone, the house was ominously quiet as Eve turned the radio on as she placed a Disney disk. The song was from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, when Eve broke the ice, "So?" Eva looked from her Beauty and the Beast book as she asked, "So, what?" Eve asked, "The letter. What did the letter say?" Eva said, "Didn't read it, still in my pocket." Eve asked, "Think we should open it." Eva said, "Not a good idea. We don't know who sent the letter to us, it could be a trap." Eve said, "It's just a letter, maybe whoever write this for us, forgot to write their return address. It's just a simple and common mistake for anyone to do." Eva said, "Maybe you're right." Eva took out the letter and opened it. All that was inside was a word, LATROPDNALYENSIDNEPO. Everything else was blank and empty. Eva was confused as she said, "According to this note, it just says 'LATROPDNALYENSIDNEPO'." At her words, the lights went off as Eve said, "Whoa." Eve yelled, "Ok, now I am really scared!" Eva said, "Don't worry, Dad kept some flashlights in his desk for this sort of thing, stay right here and I will feel my way to the desk." Through the darkness, Eva tried to find the desk, but bumped into a shelf and a chair as she was able to feel the wooden corner as she opened a drawer and found a bunch of flashlights inside. Eve heard a voice as she turned to the halls and found a flashing light, Eve saw it was coming from the TV room as she followed it. As she made it in, she let out a gasp. As for Eva she took two flashlights, Eva said, "Ok, Eve! I got the flashlights, here's yours!" She waited to hear Eve's response, but it was silent. Eva turned her flashlight on as she saw that Eve was gone. Eva called out, "Eve? Eve? Evy, where are you? I told you to stay put!" Then she heard a scream as Eva followed Eve's scream to the TV room when she saw her sister getting sucked inside the television set as Eve cried, "Eva! Help me!" Eva ran to the TV to fetch her, but it was too late. Eve was taken in by force as Eva cried, "EVE! Hold on, I'm coming!" Eva ran to the TV as she jumped in after her.

All that was left was only two flashlights as the lights went back on as the TV stopped glowing. Eva was falling as she saw her sister in the light as the light was gone as she cried, "EVE!" But Eva landed on a hard surface as everything went black…


	6. Meet the Disney Characters

Plot: Two stepsisters were home alone together, until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her stepsister, with help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?

Summary: After Eve vanishes, Eva jumps in after her. Where is Eve and where did Eva landed on?

Chapter 2: Meet the Disney friends

Eva moaned as she felt something wet as she heard voices, "Is she ok? That was some fall. Her hair is gorgeous. Gosh, I hope she's alright. Ruff! Shh, Pluto, she's moving!" Eva opened her eyes as she felt a wet towel on her forehead as she saw silhouettes of two mice, two dogs, and two ducks as she said, "What?" A voice said, "Gawrsh, do you think she's alright?" Another male voice said, "Of course not, you big palooka! She fell from the sky!" A third voice said, "Donald! Goofy! Shhh, she's awake!" Eva blinked as she tried to get up as a female voice said, "Try not to hurt yourself, dear." A second female said, "You okay? That was some big landing you did back there." Eva groaned as said, weary, "Where am I?" Eva looked around and saw she was in a white bed as she had a towel on her head as the first voice said, "Gawrsh, you fell from the sky. We found you lying on the ground." The second male voice said, "You were knocked out, so we took you in." Eva said, "Thanks, so where-"

Her words were cut off as she turned to see her saviors, the two mice were identical, except the other mice had a pink dress, pink heels, and a matching hair bow with polka dots, the second mice was wearing red pants with yellow buttons and yellow shoes. The two ducks looked almost the same, but the first duck was wearing a blue sailor suit and a matching beret and the second duck was wearing a purple dress, with matching heels and hair bow. The dogs looked different, the small one was yellowish-orange with a black tail and a green collar and the tall one was wearing a green marrowbone-shaped fedora, an orange turtleneck with long sleeves, a brown vest, blue pants, and brown shoes. Eva noticed that the two mice and tall dog were wearing white gloves.

Eva recognized them anywhere and simply said their names.

Eva looked them and said, "Mickey and Minnie Mouse… Donald and Daisy Duck… Goofy… and Pluto?" Minnie raised her brow and asked, "How did you know our names?" Eva began to laugh and said, "Wait, I know! I am dreaming! I must be dreaming. You guys are just cartoons, you're not real. I bet I am at home sleeping in the library with Eve." Donald asked, "Dreaming? But, little girl. You are awake." Goofy said, "Gawrsh, maybe she hit her head too hard." Eva tried to get up, but her chest hurts as Mickey said, "Oh, gosh. You mustn't get up. You were hurt badly." Eva felt Mickey's hand to her chest as she said, "Nope, I'm not dreaming. So wait, all of this is real?" Daisy said, "Yeah, looks like it." Eva groaned, "No, no, no. So then; it's true, my stepsister is gone?" Donald asked, "Stepsister?" Minnie then said, "So then, there is another human here?" Eva nodded as she said, "My stepsister was taken from me. She was sent to the light and I jumped in after, but I lost sight of her. None of you guys have seen her, right?" Goofy scratched his head as he said, "Gawrsh, we haven't even seen her. Just you." Eva looked sad as Mickey said, "Well, don't worry. We'll find her." Eva popped up and smiled as she said, "You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Mickey smiled and said, "Sure, what are friends for? You know our names so what's yours?" Pluto placed his head on the bed as Eva smiled and began to gently pet him as she said, "I'm Eva. Eva Sinclair. And my stepsister's name is Eve." Daisy said, "It's nice to meet you, Eva." Eva smiled as Donald asked, "But what do you mean about 'stepsister'?" Eva explained, "My dad got married to Eve's mother when my mom passed away. When we were told that we're sisters, Eve and I never got along, in fact, we hated each other, but when we got the new game, 'Epic Mickey', we began to bond. Now she and I are thick as thieves." Goofy asked, "Thick as thieves?" Minnie explained, "It means when two people or more bond." Eva said, "Exactly, but now she's out there to who knows where." Mickey said, "You know, we have a friend who had the same problem and Cinderella helped her out too." Eva asked, "You mean Princess Sofia of Enchantia, from Sofia the first?" Daisy raised her brow as she asked, "And how is it that you know her?" Eva said, "Eve and I are all time Disney fans. We know everything and everyone!" Donald scoffed as he said, "Yeah, right." Eva scowled at Donald, "Are you challenging me, Donald Duck?" Donald said, "I bet you don't know everything." Eva said, "I'll prove it. I'll start with Daisy. So, Daisy hates it when you forget dates, she has a talent for fashion, and she had a desire to be an actress."

Daisy said, "Wow, that's amazing." Donald said, "Ok, you got her, now, do me!" Eva though about it as she said, "Donald, you have a bad temperament, birthday June 9th, and that your middle name is Flauntleroy. And even though you have a bad side, you care about everyone, even Daisy. Oh, yeah and one more thing, you are part goose." The gang looked amazed at her as Donald looked embarrassed, "Aw, phooey, you made your point." Eva looked at Goofy as she said, "You have a funny personality, have a son named Max, a wife named Mrs. Geef, who passed away in a car accident, a pet elephant named Delores, and your birthday in May 25th." Goofy said, "Well, whaddya know? She's right! A-hyuck!"

Eva stared at Minnie as she said, "Minnie, your true name is Minerva, a Peke dog named Fifi, who is also longtime wife of Pluto, and you hate being pursued by Pete and/or Mortimer and you love hair bows." Minnie smiled and said, "That's right." Eva beckoned Minnie closer as she whispered, "And one personal note, you're too good for Pete and Mortimer, they will never appreciate you." Minnie giggled as Eva looked at Pluto as she said, "Pluto, Fifi is your wife, you have five puppies, and one son named Pluto Jr., you don't like to make Mickey unhappy, a great sense of smell, a severe hatred of cats, and you are extremely loyal to Mickey and you try to help him no matter what." Pluto looked amazed at her as he nodded his head quickly and said, "Yeah, Yeah, yeah!" Eva chuckled as Pluto began licking her face as Eva giggled as she said, "Hey, hey! Cut it out! You silly doggy! You silly pooch!" Pluto obeyed as he hopped off as they all joined in with Eva's laughter. Mickey and Eve stared as she said, "Mickey, you hate it when Mortimer or Pete tries to flirt with Minnie, your real name is Michael, you hate being used in any way, and you're an apprentice on magic by Master Yen Sid." Mickey was amazed by her knowledge as Eva added, "Oh and one more thing, you have a long lost half-brother named Oswald the Lucky rabbit, who you met at a magic place called Wasteland when you accidently destroyed Yen Sid's project." Mickey's eyes widened as he said, "Well, hot dog! You're like a book of Disney! You do know everyone!"

Eva smiled and blushed as she said, "Like I said, my sister and I are the Disney experts on planet Earth." The gang smiled as Eva noticed, "Hey, I am not in pain anymore, think I should get up." Minnie asked, "Why don't you try it?" Eva got out as she found out, that her chest is healed and that her head was no longer sore. Eva then saw she was not in her shirt and jeans, she was wearing a white robe as she asked, "So, wait, where am I?" Minnie said, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Disneyland." She walked to the balcony to see the Kingdom of Disneyland; it was like Magic Kingdom was merged with Disneyland and all the Disneyland resorts from around the world. Eva was awed by the surroundings. Eva said, "This is amazing. I feel like Belle when she first arrived to the Beast's castle." Mickey asked, "So, Eva? What are planning to do to get Eve back?" Eva said, "I need to get help. I need the help of someone you knows where Eve could be. So, who does anyone know who could have that much info?" They thought as they said, "Master Yen Sid!" Eva said, "Yeah, he's wiser, plus he knows more that we do, we have to seek Yen Sid's help! Where can I find him?" Goofy pointed as he said, "There! That's his tower!" Eva looked over the horizon to see a tower on the far left of the castle as Eva said, "The Mysterious Tower, looks like the one from Kingdom Hearts." Eva turned and walked to the door as she said, "Well, guys looks like I'm off. I have to find my sister."

Daisy said, "Wait, you can't expect to find her that easily." Eva said, "That's why I need his help." Daisy replied, "I know, what I mean is, you can't expect to find her without someone going with you." Eva said, "Thanks for the offer, but Eve is my responsibility. And we are family. You don't give up on family. I have to go find her alone, plus I don't want to put you guys in danger too." Mickey said, "Are you sure? You don't know who you will go up against." Eva said, "Listen, Eve means the world to me, if I stay here, who knows what could happen to her. Plus my stepsister and I can easily recognize any Disney location from France to Atlantis, DunBroch to Corona, and Ancient China to Arendelle. Even Pixie Hollow and Neverland. I think I know my way around." All was quiet as Minnie asked, "Are you sure, you'll be all right?" Eva nodded as she said, "But I could use new clothing and what happened to my other clothes?" Minnie explained, "Your other clothes were torn, but will take a while to mend." Eva said, "Looks like I am going to need some new clothes. Is anyone here a master of fashion?" Daisy gleefully squealed as she took Eva to the dressing room. Daisy spent a half an hour to make Eva a perfect outfit, one that will make her feel like a gentlewoman and a princess. Then after designing, snipping, sewing, and modeling, Daisy was finished with Eva's dress.

It was a green column lace dress with a high to low waistline, an off the shoulders neckline, angel sleeves and a brown leather vest. Eva was amazed how free it feels as she said, "I hope this dress will give me flexibility to swim, karate, or fence." Daisy explained that it does that as Goofy gave her a silver sword and placed on her arm an iron shield that will appear by a click of a button for battle. Donald gave her a crystal wand for protection and magic; Minnie gave her a white hair bow to protect her from dark magic. Pluto presented Eve with green crystal heeled shoes for speed as Mickey gave her an important item; it was their treasure, the Talisman of Dreams. It was a thin chained with a big medal coin with three gems. Minnie said, "Eva, you're ready." Daisy said, "Promise me that you will be careful!" Goofy said, "Good luck." Pluto gave her a kiss on the cheek, Donald said, "Take care of yourself and remember to smile along the way!" Eva nodded as Mickey said, "Good bye and good luck." Eva gave a smile and a nod as she left the castle and was outside.

Eva was in the middle of Main Street as she stopped in front of The Mysterious Tower as she took a deep breath and said, "For Eve. I promised Eve." Then walked to the door and knocked. The door magically opened as she heard a booming voice, "Come in." Eva's heart nearly stopped as she walked in.

Eve was still falling as she was in another world as she saw that her stepsister was gone as she cried, "EVA!" But she landed on the cold hard surface as she was knocked out cold.

Where has Eve landed? And will she catch up with her stepsister?


	7. Eve in Wonderland Part 1

Plot: Two stepsisters were home alone together, until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her stepsister, with help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?

Summary: After saying farewell to Mickey and her new friends, Eva leaves to ask Yen Sid for his help. Meanwhile, what has happened to Eve and where is she now?

Chapter 3: Eve in Wonderland (Part 1)

Eve groaned as she was trying to get up. Eve got up as she stretched; she looked around as she saw herself in a big room with tiles of squares on the walls; Eve cried out, "Eva! Eva, where are you? Sis?!" But all was silent as Eve continued to cry out, "Eva? Eva, is this some kind of joke you are pulling? Cause' if it is, the joke's over!" Eva was nowhere to be found as she said, "This is odd. One minute I was in the light and in the next I am here in this room." Then Eve saw her clothes as she cried, "O-M-G, what is this outfit? When did I turn myself into a new version of Alice?"

Eve saw that she was not wearing her usual shirt and pants; she was wearing a rose pink knee-length gown with a white pinafore and short puffy sleeves, white stockings, knees-length pantlettes and petticoat with dance black Mary Jane flats. Eve's black hair was tied with a purple ribbon with a bow top center as she realized where she was, "No way, that's impossible… No… it can't be… can it… Am I really in the Alice in Wonderland film?" "Alice in Wonderland" was Eve's first film when she was three; she remembered dancing with her mom and dad at a clip of the cards on "Painting the Roses Red".

Still confused, she was quiet unaware that someone was walking in as Eve then said, "Curiouser and Curiouser." A wondrous and childlike voice replied, "Exactly." Eve turned to see a blond haired girl with the same dress she was wearing, but hers is cerulean blue and her hair was blond that was tied with a black ribbon. Eve was amazed as she recognized her as Alice. Eve gasped, "Alice Pleasence Liddell?" The girl, who was called Alice, curtsied as she replied, "Why, yes. That is me, but who did you know my true name, Miss umm... Oh dear, why, I don't your name." Eve curtsied as she said, "Pardon my manners. My name is Eve Sinclair, and I know who you are because I am from the real world, the human world." Alice said, "It's an honor to meet you, Eve Sinclair. Umm, but do you know where I am?" Eve explained, "In a room in the mysterious land of Wonderland, I'm guessing that you fell in from the rabbit hole, following the white rabbit, right?" Alice said, "Why, yes. Have you seen him?"

Eve pointed, "If my memory serves me right, he must have passed through here. Alice, I need to ask you something, have you seen a girl with black hair pass through here or at least was with you when you fell?" Alice said, "Why, no. I haven't, I came here alone, well except for Dinah, but she was left behind. Why?" Eve pouted as she said, "Oh, she and I separated from this strange light. And now I am worried about her. I never been anywhere with Eva before." Alice said, "Oh, there, there. There is no reason to be sad. I am sure you will find her." Eve smiled and said, "Thanks. Hey, maybe if we work together you can find the white rabbit and I could find my stepsister. What do you think, Alice?" Alice smiled and said, "That's a great idea, I kindly accept your offer, Miss Sinclair." Eve said, "Please, no need to be formal, just call me Eve." She and Alice shook hands as Alice said, "All right, Eve, lead the way."

Eve flinched as she said, "Umm, Alice, I am a bit scared to go first." Alice held her hand out and said, "We'll go together." Eve was less frightened as she took Alice's hand and walked to the door as Alice went for the doorknob and Eve said, "Alice, wait!" But then the doorknob spoke, "Ohh!" Eve yelped, "Hey, that doorknob can talk!" Alice said, "Oh, I beg your pardon." Eve smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry. We didn't mean to wake you up from your nap, sir." The doorknob said, "Oh, oh, it's quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn!" The doorknob joked about him being turned as Eve let out a laugh as she said, "That's funny!"

The doorknob agreed as Eve apologized, "Again, Mr. Doorknob; we're so sorry about earlier, but have you seen a white rabbit and/or a black haired girl pass by here?" The doorknob tried to remember as he said, "He just went by here to the other side and as for the girl, no I'm afraid I haven't." Eve was disappointed as she said, "At least, we know the White Rabbit went to the other side, we can just go through the door." The doorknob said, "Sorry, you two are much too big. Simply impassible." Alice said, "You mean impossible." Eve said, "He's right, there is no way to get through, we're too big and he is locked tight." The doorknob was amazed as he asked, "And how did you know I was locked, little girl?" Eve said, "Key's on the table over there."

At her words, a table appeared as a key appeared as Eve said, "Wow. Huh, I guess words can make things appear when you say it. Huh, go figure." Alice took the key as Eve said, "Wait, we got the key, but how do we fit through that tiny door?" Eve got down as she examined the door. Eve said, "No dice, Alice. We could get stuck in between. Umm, Mr. Doorknob, how do we grow small fit through?" The doorknob said, "Why don't you try the bottle, over there." Two bottles appeared as Alice said, "Oh!" Eve said, "That could work." The doorknob said, "Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction. He he he!" Alice read the label as Eve joined her at the table, "'Drink me'. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later." Eve and the doorknob was confused as Eve thought, _Oh yeah, I forgot that, in the film that Alice doesn't listen to her own advice, which cause her to get lost._

Eve said, "Forget the rules; I have to find Eva!" Eve immediately drank a sip as she began to shrink as Alice turned to see her as Alice bent down and asked, "Goodness! Eve, are you alright?" Eve's squeaky voice replied, "Yes, I'm ok! Apparently, that bottle contains a liquid to makes you shrink to a small size. Maybe if you drank it, we could pass through the door, but don't forget the key!" Alice agreed as she drank her bottle as she said, "Tastes like oh... cherry tart... custard... pineapple... roast turkey... goodness! What did I do?" Alice realized she was a small as a mouse as Eve said, "Yay, now we can pass through!" Alice went to the door as the doorknob said, "Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forget to tell you, ho ho ho ho! That the brown lass was right: I'm locked! Alice said, "Oh, no!" Eve said, "That's okay, we have the key right, Alice?" Alice turned her pockets as she shrugged. Eve too did the same as she realized, "Oh, no. You don't mean..."

The Doorknob looked at them with a face of confusion said "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there!" The key was still there on the table as they tried to get up there. Eve said, "Come on, We need that key." They tried to get back up the table, but failed. Eve got up after she and Alice slipped from their last attempt as she cried, "Alice, are you all right?" Alice got up and shook the dirt and dust off her as she replied, "I am well, thank you. What about you, are you hurt?" Eve shook her head as she said, "Nope, I'm ok. But the key is still up there. How are we going to get it down, if we can't reach the table?" The doorknob simply said, "Try the box naturally." A tiny box appeared as Eve said, pulling out a cookie, "Just a hunch, we eat this we could get the key." Eve handed one to Alice as they munched on one as they grew though each of Alice's words, "Oh! 'Eat me'. All right. But goodness knows what this will do… wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" Eve and Alice grew as Eve said in a strained voice, "Ok, this is a tight squeeze." The Doorknob was muffled as he said, "whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" Alice then noticed that her foot as on the Doorknob's mouth as Alice asked, "What did you say?"

Eve asked, "Sorry, repeat that again, please. Ow, Alice! That's my hand you are squishing!" Alice saw Eve's hand on her arm as she apologized, "Oh, I beg your pardon." Eve said, "That's all right. We're just too big for this room, there's not enough room for both of us." The Doorknob said, "I said: 'a little of that went a long way'! Ha ha ha ha!" Eve tried not to laugh as she let out a snicker, but Alice began to cry as she cried, "Well, I don't think it's so funny! Now- now I do never get ou-out!" Eve tried to soothe her as the Doorknob said, "Oh, come on now. Crying won't help." Eve said, "Mr. Doorknob is right. Come on, Alice; I wasn't really laughing, honest." Alice kept on crying, "I know, but I- I- I just can't help myself!" Alice's tears landed on the floor as the Doorknob cried, "Hey, this won't do! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl! Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle..."

As the bottle floated, Eve got an idea, she found the box of the growing cookies as she placed it in her pocket as she took the key, then she grabbed the bottle as she said, "Alice, quick, sip on this." Alice and Eve sipped on the bottle was they shrunk as they fell in as they made their way through the doorknob. Alice said, "Oh, I wish I didn't cry much." Eve said, "Don't worry, look on the bright side, we won't have to open the door, we'll just float along the river of your tears. Oh, Mr. Doorknob, open wide so we can go through, please." The Doorknob ignored Eve as he opened his mouth, letting Eve and Alice through as the Doorknob let out, "glpglpglp...'

Inside the bottle, Eve said, "See, we won't have to go through the door after all. You see we have nothing to worry- is it me or do you hear music?" Alice said, "Why, yes. I do hear music too. Sound like a sea faring song." Eve tried to get up as Eve asked, "Alice, can you help me up?" Alice nodded as she lifted Eve to the nozzle of the bottle as Eve looked around and shouted, "Look, straight ahead!" The Dodo sang, "_Oh, the sailor's life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me. Oh, a sailor's life is a life for me, tiddle um _(prrt, prrt)_ tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne..._ ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!"

Eve thought, _Sounds like Lewis Carroll's version of The Pirate song from the Pirates of the Carribean. Still, I want to know how I can get out of this Wonderland. I've got to reunite with Eva!_

Then the two girls heard a voice, "Where away, Dodo?" Alice asked, "Dodo? Eve, do you see a dodo?" Eve nodded as she pointed across as the dodo shouted, "Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha! _Oh..._" The dodo was dressed in blue clothing with a purple coat, black hat, and a white wig. Eve thought, _He looks like George Washington when he crossed the Delaware. He has the wig and hat like his. _Eve then got an idea as she called out, "Oh, Mister Dodo!" But the dodo carried on, "_Johoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time..._" Alice called out, "Please! Please help me!" Crossing was an out, frog and a pelican on a log, Eve called out, "Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me and Alice? Please? Yoo Ho! Yoo Ho! Help us! Please! Help us!"

But then a wave hit their bottle as they found the dodo. He began to sing with a group of animals on the sandy beach, "_Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. _Alice and Eve made to the sandy beach as each animal stomped on them with each step, _Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward..._ I say! You'll never get dry that way!" Alice and Eve looked in confusion, "Get dry?" The Dodo explained, "Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know!" Eve cried, "I need to get dry! Alice, look out for that wave!"

Eve ran as Alice began to ask, "But how can I..." But her words were cut by the wave as the dodo sang, "That's better! Have you dry in no time now!" Eve said, "Hey, this is fun!" Alice was skeptical, "No-one can ever get dry this way!" But the dodo disagreed, "Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already." Eve said to Alice as she said, "It's best to follow along, Alice and not to ask questions, trust me." Eve ran off as Alice followed Eve, "Yes, but..." But the dodo kept on commanding the crew, "All right, chaps! Let's head now! Look lively!" Eve pointed, "Alice, look! On the umbrella!" Alice sitting on top of a bird looked to see the White Rabbit, "The white rabbit! Mister Rabbit! Mi- mister Rabbit!" But the White Rabbit remained worried, "Oh, my goodness! I'm late! I'm late!" Alice cried, "Oh, don't go away! I'll be right back!" Eve cried, "Quick, Alice let's go! After that rabbit!"

The white Rabbit left the beach and into the dark forest and panicking, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Alice and Eve began to leave, "Don't step on the fish! Eric, there, watch it there stop kicking that mackerel! William..." Alice and Eve ran to the forest as Alice said, "Mister Rabbit! Oh, mister Rabbit!" Eve said, "Oh, man. Now where did he go? I could have sworn he went through here." Alice said, "Oh dear, I agree Eve. I'm sure he came this way. Do you suppose he could be hiding?" Eve felt a tingle as she asked, "Alice, do you have the strangest feeling that we're being watched?" Alice said, Umm… no, not really. Hmmm… not here. I wonder... No, I suppose he must have... Oh! Why, what peculiar little figures!" Eve turned from a log she was looking as she ran up to Alice and saw the two figures as Eve read their collars, "Tweedle Dee... and Tweedle Dum!"

Tweedle Dee said, "If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!" As Tweedle Dee gave his twin a nudge. Then Tweedle Dum said, "Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!" They did a little dance as both Tweedles said, "That's logic!" Eve said rubbing her temples, "Ok, that one is going to hurt my brain for a little while." Alice said, "Well, it's been nice meeting you. Goodbye, come along Eve!" But the Tweedles stopped them, "You're beginning backwards!" As Tweddle Dum said, " Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say: _How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business. _That's manners!" Eve agreed as said, "They're right, Alice! We will need to be polite and say hello." Alice asked, "Really? Well, my name is Alice and this is Eve and we're following a white rabbit. So..." Again, both the Tweedles stopped them as Tweedle Dee said, "You can't go yet!" As Tweedle Dum said, "No, the visit has just started!" Eve and Alice tried to walk away as Eve said, "We're very sorry..." Tweedle Dum asked, "Do you like to play hide-and-seek?" as his twin asked, "Or button-button, who's got the button?" But Alice stood firm as she said, "No, thank you." Tweedle Dee asked them, "If you stay long enough we might have a battle!" Eve began to be annoyed as she said, "That's very kind of you, but we must be going." Both Tweedles asked, "Why?"

Alice explained, "Because I am following a white rabbit!" Eve also put in, "And I am trying to return to Eva." Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum asked, "Why?" Alice said, "Well, I- I'm curious to know where he is going!" Eve said, "My sister and I got separated. And I want to know where she is, so we can go home." Tweedle Dum said, "Ohhhh, they're curious! Tsk! tsk! tsk! tsk!..." Tweedle Dee agreed as he said, "The oysters were curious too, weren't they?" Tweedle Dum said, "Aye, and you remember what happened to them..." Both Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum began to cry as they said in unison, "Poor things!" Eve and Alice became curious as Alice asked, "Why? What did happen to the oysters?" Tweedle Dee then said, "Oh, you wouldn't be interested."

As they turned to go, Alice said, "But I am!" Eve knew what they were doing as Eve said, "Uh, boy!" Tweedle Dum then said, "Oh, no. You're in much too much of a hurry!" Eve decided to play along as she said, "Well, I suppose that Alice and I can spare a little time…" Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum said, "You could? Well..." Eve nodded as she said, "Yep, let's hear one!" Tweedle Dum said, "'The Walrus and the Carpenter!" Tweddle Dum then said, "Or: The story of the curious Oysters!" Eve whispered to Alice, "Like I said, best we just play along, whether the story is boring or not. It's very rude not to listen." Alice agreed with Eve as both Tweedle Dee &amp; Dum began their story, _The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. 'Mister Walrus', said the Carpenter: 'My brain begins to perk. We'll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don't mind the work.' _The Walrus confused, asked, "Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come..." Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum said,_ "...the Walrus said..."_

The Walrus said, "...to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We're cabbages and kings!" The carpenter saw in the seaside ten little oysters scared as he beckoned the Walrus to come as he used his cane on the carpenter... Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight!" Eve whispered, "If I were them, I would not be fooled. Rule 1, Alice: Never talk to strangers, even if they offered something." The Carpenter said, "Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we'll stop and uh... have a bite!" The Walrus looked at the Carpenter as he grunted, "Hrmmmm!"

Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum: _But mother Oyster winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. _Eve thought of her mother and how she gave good advice to her and Eva. She wondered what kind of she gave her if she ever lost her sister as she listened to the story, the Mother oyster said, "The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here." Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum: _Mom said. _The Walrus slammed the mother oyster in her shell and said, "Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh... haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We're the cabbages and kings!" The Walrus led them out of the ocean and onto the sandy beach, where they played. The Carpenter created a shack. The Walrus said, "... Hrmmm, well now, uh... let me see... Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need." The carpenter left to get the bread as he returned and asked, "So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye?" The Walrus said, "Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you're ready, oysters dear... haha... we can begin the feed."

The little oysters asked in fear, "Feed?" The Walrus grabbed the oysters and said, "Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things!" The Carpenter was busy making a soup, unaware of the Walrus's intentions, "Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We'll mix them all together in a sauce that's fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we'll eat today, like cabbages and kings!" The Carpenter returned to the dining hall as the Walrus was weeping, "I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I've enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. The Carpenter asked, "Little oysters, little oysters..." Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum said, "_But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they'd been eaten, every one!_" The Carpenter realized that the Walrus ate them all; enraged, the Carpenter began to smack him with hammer, as the Walrus tried to escape from him, "Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm... the time has come!"

And all throughout the day, the Carpenter ran after the Walrus as Tweedles Dee &amp; Dum ended their story, _We're cabbages and kings! The end!_ Alice and Eve smiled at them as Alice said, "That was a very sad story." Tweedle Dum said, "Aye, and there's a moral to it." Eve said, "Yep, a very good moral, if you happen to be an oyster and never trust a stranger." Alice and Eve said, "Well, it's been a very nice visit..." But Tweedle Dum stopped them as he said, "Another recitation..." Eve said, "We're sorry, but..." Tweedle Dum said, "Its titled 'Father William'." Alice said, "But really, I'm..."

Tweedle Dum said, First verse: _You are old father William, the young man said and your hair has become very white. And yet you incessantly stand on your head, do you think at your age it is right, is right, do you think at your age it is right? _Eve said, "Forget this, Alice. Come on, we still need to find the White Rabbit and Eva and a way out of here too." Alice agreed as they crept away from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum as their voices were distant, _Well, in me youth, father William replied to his son, I'd do it again and again and again and I'd done it again and again and again..._

Alice and Eve left down the path and found a small hut as Alice asked, "Now I wonder who lives here..." Eve said, "Only one way to find out; come on, let's check it out." Alice and Eve walked to the gate as they heard a voice inside, "Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put 'em? Mary Ann!" Alice and Eve saw that it was the rabbit, the girls said, "The rabbit!" The White Rabbit walked out as he saw his pocket watch, "Mary Ann! No use, can't wait, I'm awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my!"

Alice began to ask, "Excuse me sir, but- but I've been trying to." The White Rabbit came back and confused Eve for Mary Ann, "Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here?" Eve asked "Who's Mary Ann?" The White Rabbit shouted, "Don't just do something stand there! Uh... no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I'm late!" Alice asked, "But late for what? That's just what I..." The White Rabbit ignored Alice and pushed Eve inside, "My gloves! At once! Do you hear!" Eve glared at him and stuck her tongue as she said, "Men. Always so pushy. Hmph, I suppose I'll be taking orders from Step-dad next. Umm, Alice, could you help me?" Alice obeyed as she and Eve walked upstairs. Alice and Eve searched the room as Alice said, "Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves?" Eve was under the bed as she said, "Huh, nothing here." Alice saw a jar filled with the treats that made them grow as Alice took one and ate one, "Oh! Thank you. Don't mind if I do. _Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm_-oeh!"

Alice began to grow as she exclaimed, "Oh no no, not again!" Eve turned to see her grow as she yelled and ran to the door. The White Rabbit looked impatient as he turned to the house, "Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann..." Eve cried, "Not Mary Ann and run!" Eve took the rabbit out the door as he cried, "Help!" Eve cried, "Mr. Rabbit! Wait a second!" The White Rabbit left, "No! No! Help! Monster! Help, assistance!" Eve turned to see Alice too big to fit the house as she asked, "Alice, are you ok?" Alice tried to get out, "Hrmm... hrmm... hrmm... dear! Yes, Eve. I'm fine, just trapped inside!" Eve turned to see the White Rabbit talking to the Dodo, "A monster! A monster, Dodo! In my house, Dodo!" Alice overheard the White Rabbit as she asked, "Dodo...?" The White Rabbit, "Oh my poor little bitty house..." The Dodo tried to calm him down, "Uh, steady old champ. Can't be as bad as all that you know."

The White Rabbit worried, "Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and... there it is!" The Dodo turned and said, "By Jove! Jolly well it is! Isn't it?" The White Rabbit commanded, "Well, do something, Dodo!" The Dodo examined Alice's foot, "Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh..." The White Rabbit stuttered, "But- but- but- but- but what?" Eve was curious on what the Dodo was planning to do, the Dodo said, "But I have a very simple solution!" Alice said, "Thank goodness!" Eve said, "Tell me about it." The White Rabbit asked, "Wha- wha- what is it?" The Dodo said, "Simply pull it out the chimney." The White Rabbit pushed the Dodo and said, "Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out!" The Dodo asked, "Who? Me? Don't be ridiculous! What we need is eh..." Eve helped as she saw a lizard and a ladder as she got the Dodo's attention by tapping his shoulder and pointing at Bill the lizard, "…a lizard with a ladder!" The White Rabbit saw, "Hmm? Oh! Bill! Bill! Eh, we need a lazzerd with a lizard, a lizard a bb...b... can you help us?" Bill replied, "At your service, governor!" Eve smiled as she called, "Don't worry, help is on the way, Alice!"

The Dodo explained, "Here, my lad?. Have you ever been down a chimney?" Bill said, "Why governor, I've been down more chimneys..." The Dodo gleefully said, "Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there." Bill Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No!..." Bill was terrified as he tried to escape as the Dodo and the White Rabbit tried to haul him up the ladder. Finally, Bill jumped onto the Dodo's arms, "Steady now. That's better! Bill, lad, you're passing up a golden opportunity!" Bill asked, "I am?" The Dodo said, "You can be famous!" Bill asked, "I can?" The Dodo pushed Bill back to his task, "Of course! There's a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out!"

Bill again became nervous, "But- but- but governor!" The Dodo simply said, "Good luck, Bill!" The soot and dust then went inside where Alice was trapped in. Suddenly Alice began to sneeze, "Ah- ah- ah- ah... choo!" The force shot Bill up from the chimney and out into the air. The Dodo, the White Rabbit, and Eve saw him fly away The Dodo said, "Well, there goes Bill..." Eve said, "Yep!" Alice said, "Poor Bill..." The Dodo decided, "Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy." The White Rabbit said, "Yes, anything, anything. But hurry!" Eve said to herself, "Can't that rabbit learn to chill out?" The Dodo said, "Now, I- I propose that we... uhh..." The White Rabbit said, "Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes…" Eve thought, _Wonder how Alice is; must be very uncozy in there. _The Dodo said, "I propose that we... uhh... dow! By Jove! That's it! We'll burn the house down!"

The White Rabbit smiled, then became horrified, "Yes, hihi! Burn the house... what?" Eve yelled, "Burn it?!" Alice got scared, "Oh no!" The Dodo didn't listen, "_Hi ho! Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out. He'll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do._" The White Rabbit said, "Oh dear..." Eve said, "You're telling me." The Dodo said, "_We'll smoke the blighter out, we'll smoke the monster out!_" Eve tried to get a word in edgewise, "I don't think it will work!" But she was ignored as the White Rabbit cried, "No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse!" The Dodo said, "_Oh, we'll roast the blighter's toes, we'll toast the bounder's nose!_ He turned to Eve as he said, "Just fetch that gate, we'll make it clear that monsters aren't welcome here." Eve obeyed as she grabbed the gate as she said, "I still think this is a bad idea." The White Rabbit watched Eve as she tossed the gate on the kindling as he said, "Oh me, oh my..." The Dodo said, "A match!" The White Rabbit asked, "Match?" The Dodo said, "Thank you! _We'll blow the thing there out, we'll smoke the monster out!_" The White Rabbit: "_We'll smoke the monster out..._ noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture..." Eve thought, _Alice will burn up in there! _Alice said, "Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must... oh! Eve!" Eve turned to the garden and got an idea. Eve cried, "Alice! Over there!" Alice turned to see a small garden, "A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller..." Eve helped Alice, by grabbing a carrot as the White Rabbit tried to stop Eve and Alice.

The White Rabbit grabbed Eve who was carried up to the bedroom where Alice was, "Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help!" Eve tried to calm him down. Eve said, "Mr. Rabbit, pull yourself together! Snap out of it, it's just a lousy carrot, don't be selfish!" As they reach Alice's window she said, "I'm sorry, but I must eat something!" The White Rabbit cried, "Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian!" Eve snatched the carrot from him and said, "Better this than you. Here Alice, eat this." Then Alice munched on the carrot as Alice began to shrink as the Rabbit escaped and Eve landed in the room with Alice with the Rabbit screaming, "Help! Monster! Help!" The White Rabbit wasted no time, "Ah! I'm late! Oh dear, I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The Dodo was still trying to make a fire as he asked, "Ah, say, do you have a match?" But the White Rabbit left swiftly, "Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Alice and Eve ran out the door as Alice cried out, "Wait! Please wait!" The Dodo asked, "Ah, young ladies! Do you have a match?" Eve shrugged as Alice cried, "No, I- I'm sorry, but... mister Rabbit!" Alice and Eve ran off as the Dodo said, "No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can't have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf..." Alice and Eve ran to the forest as they followed the White Rabbit, Alice cried, "Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear." Eve said, "We'll never catch him while we're this small. Hey, look at that." Alice saw a group of butterflies as she said, "Why curious butterflies!" Eve said, "Uh huh." A voice said, "You mean bread-and-butterflies." Alice agreed as she said, "Oh, yes, of course, I... hmm? Now who do you suppose... Eve, did you say something?" Eve shook her head as she said as she saw a rocking horsefly, "Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly!"

The voice said, "Naturally!" Eve said, "Alice, did you hear anything?" Alice turned to the rose as she said, "I beg your pardon, but uhh... did you... oh, that's nonsense. Flowers can't talk." Eve said, "Yep. If it did, I might think that I have lost my mind." The Rose came to life as she said, "But of course we can talk, my dear." The Iris said, "If there's anyone worth talking to." Eve said, "Ok, I think I have lost it." The Daisy said, "Or about! Hahahaha!" Eve said, "Yep, I've lost it." The Pansies said, "And we sing too!" Alice was amazed as said, "You do?" The Tulips said, "Oh, yes. Would you like to hear 'Tell it to the tulips'?" The Larkspurs said, "No, let's sing about us!" The Violets said, "We know one about the shy little violets..." The 1st Lily said, "Oh, no, not that old thing!" The 2nd Lily said, "Let's do 'Lovely lily at the valley'!" The Daisies said, "How about the daisies in the..." Then the Lilac said, "Oh, she wouldn't like that!" Eve whispered to Alice, "Allow me." Alice nodded as she gave a loud whistle as she said, "Ladies, ladies! How about: 'Golden afternoon'? I've heard it's all about all of you!" The flowers agreed with Eve as they gave a cheer as the Rose said, "Sound your A, Lily!" The Lily said, "_Laaaa..._" The Pansies said, "_Mimimimi..._" The Daisy said, "_Lalalala…_" The Iris said, "_Hahahahahahaha…_" The Dandelions said, "_Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…_"

All the flowers, "_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon… the golden afternoon. _Eve said, "This reminds me of my mom." Alice turned to her as she agreed with Eve. The flowers continued the song, _There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead... You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon… _The flowers became instrumental as they sang, _All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon... _Alice began to sing, _You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. _Then Eve began to sing, _There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all..._

Then the Flowers finished their song,…_the golden afternoon!_ Alice said, "Oh, that was lovely. Especially you, Eve. You have the most beautiful singing voice." Eve blushed and said, "Gee, thanks. And don't forget the lovely flowers; they also have the most beautiful song and voices too."

The Flowers smiled as the Rose, "Thank you, my dear." Eve beamed happily as the Daisy asked, "What kind of garden do you and your friend come from?" Alice said, "Well, Eve and I don't come from any garden..." The Daisy said, "Oh, do you suppose they're a wild flower?" Alice said, "Oh no, I'm not a wild flower..." The Rose asked, "Just what species, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear?" Eve said, "Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh... Alice and Eve!" The Daisy asked, "Ever seen an Alice or an Eve with a blossom like that?" Eve tried to explain better, but the Iris interrupted her, "Come to think of it, did you ever see an Alice or an Eve?" The Daisy said, "Yes, and did you notice their petals? What a peculiar color!" Eve remarked, "What's wrong with brown?" The Iris said, "And no fragrance! Well, except for the brown haired little lady. She smells like roses, I bet she is a rose!" Eve smelled her dress as she remembered, she was wearing perfume: Eau of Roses! The Daisy laughed, "Hahaha! Don't be silly, the brown haired lass is not a rose, just look at those stems!" The Iris examined them as she said, "Rather scrawny, I'd say." The Rosebud said, "I think she's pretty!" The Rose said, "Quiet, bud!" Eve has had enough as she said, "Me and Alice are not flowers!

The Iris, "Aha! Just as I suspected! She's nothing but a common mobile vulgaris!" The Flowers, "Oh no!" Alice was confused, "A common what?" Eve sighed as she said, "To put it bluntly: they think we are weeds." Alice said, "I'm not a weed! And neither are you, Eve!" Eve said, "Don't let me in on this" The Tulip said, "Well, you wouldn't expect her to admit it." The Lilac said, "Can you imagine!" The Daisy said, "Well, goodness!" The Lily said, "Don't let her stay here and go to seed!" Another flower pushed Alice and Eve as she said, "Go on now!" Eve scowled, "Hey!" The Rose said, "Please, girls..." The Pansies shoved Alice and Eve away as they said, "We don't want weeds in our bed!" The Other flowers shoved them away as they cried, "Move along, move along!" Horn flowers blasted as dog flowers growled at them.

Eve snarled a huge growl as the other flowers quieted down as Eve said, "Uh, grrrrrrrrrr, yourselves! We don't need this!" Alice agreed, "Oh, all right, if that's the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I'd guess that'd teach you!" Eve said, "Yeah, if my sister was here, she'd beat them to a bunch of stems and leaves!"

She saw two daffodils whispering as Eve turned to them as she growled, "I know what you are ready to do, don't even think about it!" The yellow Daffodils stopped as they turned away. Eve said, "I'm watching you two." She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at them. The other flowers as laughed as Eve gave them a cold glare as the flowers stopped. Eve said, "Come on, Alice. I think we better move on. Screw them." Alice agreed as she said, "You can learn a lot of things from the flowers... Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners!" Eve scoffed, "Tell me about it! My sister could force them to be nice. Forget them, let's find the rabbit and get out of here." They stopped at their track as they saw some clouds shaped like the vowels as Eve groaned, "Oh, no! Not this scene!"

They followed the clouds as they saw a caterpillar singing to himself, _A, e i o u, u, u, o, a, u e i a, u..._ Who are you? Alice said, "I- I- I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see..." The Caterpillar said, "I do not see. Explain yourself." Alice said, "Why, I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I'm not myself, you know..." The Caterpillar said, "I do not know." Alice said, "Well, I can't put it anymore clearly for it isn't clear to me!" Eve's brain was hurting her as she moaned, "This is even worse than the Tweedles."

The Caterpillar said, "You? Who are you?" Alice said, "Well, don't you think you ought to tell me- cough-cough, cough-cough, who you are first?" The Caterpillar asked, "Why?" Alice said, "Oh dear. Everything is so confusing." Eve grumbled, "Huh, you darn right." The Caterpillar said, "It is not." Eve said, "To you, maybe." Alice said, "Well, it is to me and Eve." The Caterpillar said, "Why?" Alice said, "Well, I can't remember things as I used to, and..." The Caterpillar said, "Recite." Eve asked, "Recite what?" Alice said, "Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir! Um... how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi..." The Caterpillar said, "Stop! That is not spoken correcitically." Eve smirked, "Ok, wise guy, How does it go then?" The Caterpillar said, "It goes: _how..."_ The Caterpillar noticed that his hookah was spouting smoke as Eve cleared her throat as she pointed to his legs as they were holding the tube as he pat them to release them as Alice and Eve giggled.

The Caterpillar didn't seem amused as he continued, "Hmm! _How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer... how cheer..._ Ahem! Eve pointed his legs as they were falling off the leaf as the two girls giggled again; The Caterpillar finished, "_How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws._" Alice said, "Well I must say I've never heard it that way before..." Eve just shrugged as the Caterpillar said, "I know, I have improved it." Alice said, "Well, cough-cough-cough, if you ask me..." Eve started coughing as she yelled out, "Stop using that thing, you!" The Caterpillar said, "You? Huh, who are you?" Alice said, "Cough-cough, cough-cough, A-choo! Oh!" Alice stormed off as Eve followed her. Just then, the Caterpillar, "You two there! Girls! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say!" Eve hoped that he knows about Eva as she went back, Alice said, "Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now. Well...?" The Caterpillar simply said, "Keep your temper!"

Eve asked, "Is that all?" The Caterpillar, "No. Exacitically, what is your problem?" Alice said, "Well, it's exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it's precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir." The Caterpillar asked, "Why?" Alice said, "Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and..." At her words, the Caterpillar got angry as he said, "I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed!" The Caterpillar turned red and blew out smoke as Eve angrily said, "But Alice and I not used to it. And you needn't shout at us!" Alice blew on the smoke as the Caterpillar disappeared, leaving behind, his hookah, gloves, shoes, and skin as Eve remained shocked as Alice said, "Oh dear." Eve said, "Where'd he go?"

The Caterpillar said, "By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller..." Alice was confused as she said, "One side of what?" The Caterpillar continued, "...and the other side will make you grow shorter." Alice asked, "The other side of what?" Eve said, "Alice, isn't it obvious, He means the mushrooms!" Alice and Eve stared at the mushrooms as Alice thought, "Hmm. One side will make me grow... but which is which? Hmm. After all that's happened, I- I wonder if I... I don't care." Eve tried to warn Alice, "I don't think you should-" Alice just ate her mushroom as she said, "I'm tired of being only three inches high -yi -yi -yi -yi -yi!" Eve was on top Alice's head along with a nest as the bird mother took the debris from her nest and saw that she was high in the sky. The Mother bird cried, "Ah! A serpent! Aaaaahhh! Help! Serpent! Serpent!"

Eve tried to explain, "Oh, but please! Please!" The Bird said, "Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Serpent! Serpent!" The Bird spotted Eve near her nest as she squawked, "And you, stay away from my nest, you little thief!" Alice cried, "But I'm not a serpent!" Eve said, "And I am not a thief!" The Bird asked, "So? Indeed? Then just what are you?" Eve said, We're just two lost little girls! The Bird said, "Little? Ha, little? Whahahaha! You, my browned haired missy I'll believe that, but this one, she's not little!" Alice said, "Well I am little! I mean, I- I was..." The bird said, "And, I suppose you don't eat eggs, either?" Eve said, "No, not a fan of eggs." Alice said, "And yes, I do, but..." The Bird said, "I knew!" Alice said, "But- but- but..." The Bird said, "I knew it! Serpent! Serpent!" Eve let out a groan of anger as she cried, "Oh, for the love of Disney! Alice, eat the other one!" The Bird said gathering her eggs, "A very idea! Spend all my time lying eggs, for serpents like her!" Alice ate her mushroom as she shrunk, making the bird, the nest, and Eve fall off, "Aaaaaaahhh! Oh, Oh, oh, oh!" Eve called out to the bird, "Told you!"

Eve helped Alice up her feet as she said, "Goodness... I wonder if I'll ever get the knack of it." Eve said, "I know a trick, Alice just lick the liquid from the mushroom." Eve and Alice did just that as they grew back to their normal size, "There, that's much better. Hmmm... I better save these. Let's go Eve." Eve joined Alice as they found forks in the road with signs all around, "Now let's see, where was I?" They stared at the paths as Eve murmured, "Hmmm, I wonder which way we ought to go..." Then a hollow voice started singing, _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe._

Alice asked, "Now where in the world do you suppose that..." Then a voice said, "Uh... loose something?" Eve and Alice turned to see a smile as Alice said, "Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh... hehe... I- I was... no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh... I was just wondering..." The Cheshire cat, "Oh uhh, that's quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please..." Two eyes appeared as he sound his music, "Oh!" The Cheshire cat began to sing, Second chorus... _'Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe..._

Alice said, "Why, why you're a cat!" Eve said, "Yeah, the Cheshire Cat!" He said, "The girl in brown guessed it, I am a Cheshire Cat." _All mimsy were the borogoves..._" The Cat was disappearing as Alice asked it, "Oh, wait! Don't go, please!" The Cheshire Cat came back as he said, "Very well. Third chorus..." Eve said, "Oh no no no... thank you, but- but we just wanted to ask you which way we ought to go." The Cheshire Cat said, "Well, that depends on where you want to get to." Eve said, "I would like to get to Eva, my stepsister." But Alice said, "Oh, it really doesn't matter, as long as I g..." The Cheshire Cat said, "Then it really doesn't matter which way you go! _Ah-hmm... and the momeraths outgrabe…_ The Cat vanished as it passed them and went to the next tree as he said, "Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way." Alice asked "Who did?" The Cheshire Cat replied, "The white rabbit." Eve asked, "Wait, he did? Was Eva with him?" The Cheshire Cat asked, "He did what?" Alice asked, "Went that way?" The Cheshire Cat asked, "Who did?" Alice asked, "The white rabbit!"

Cheshire Cat: What rabbit? Eve said, "But didn't you just say... I mean... oh man!" The Cheshire Cat then asked, "Can you stand on your head?" Alice looked at the cat in amazement as she cried, "Oh!" Eve cleared her throat as she said, "Like this?" The Cat was impressed at Eve and her ability as he said, "And as for your sister, she doesn't exist here. In fact, she never came here at all." Eve got back up to her feet as she said, "The knob was right, Eva isn't here in Wonderland."

The Cheshire Cat said, "However, if I were looking for a white rabbit and a girl with black hair, I'd ask the Mad Hatter." Alice asked, "The Mad Hatter? Uh... no, no, I don't- I don't..." The Cheshire Cat offered again, "Or, there's the March Hare. In that direction." Alice said, "Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. The Cheshire Cat said, "Of course, he's mad too." Alice said, "But Eve and I, we don't want to go among mad people!" Eve said, "I think he means crazy, not angry." The Cheshire Cat just said, "Oh, you can't help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha... ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself... hahaha... _and the momeraths outgrabe…_"Eve and Alice looked at each other as Eve said, "Okay…"

Eve thought, _This place is getting weird, no wonder Alice wants to leave. Speaking of wonder, I wonder if Eva will ever find me. I miss her so much. I wonder why I haven't found her._

Poor Eve, still trapped in Wonderland and lost without Eva, and what has happened to our brave heroine?

Next time: Yen Sid's Tower


	8. Yen Sid's Tower

Plot: Two stepsisters were home alone together, until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her stepsister, with help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?

Summary: While Eve stays trapped in Wonderland with Alice, now dressed up and trying to find her stepsister, Eva leaves Disney Castle to ask Yen Sid for help.

Chapter 4: Yen Sid's Tower

Eva was standing inside the tower as she saw it had the same staircase in Kingdom Hearts II. Eva walked on it as she said, "If I remember how I played it with Eve, I was meant to cross this staircase and find the doors." With her memory of Kingdom Hearts II, she found herself in front of the door of Yen Sid's study as she knocked on the door as she asked, "Master Yen Sid? Are you there?" The door opened by itself as she slowly walked in with a bit of fear. She looked around when she stopped dead in her tracks, there sitting on his desk, looking at her was Master Yen Sid.

Just like in Fantasia, Epic Mickey, and the Kingdom Heart series, Master Yen Sid was wearing the same blue robe and his blue wizard's hat. Eva walked to his desk as she bowed and said, "Master." Yen Sid said, "So you are Eva Sinclair. Mickey Mouse told me that you were coming to see me. I see that Daisy Duck has given you proper attire." Eva said, "Yes, sir. Master, I came because I need-" Yen Sid said, "Yes, Eva. You came to me asking if I can assist you on finding your stepsister." Eva said, "Yes, Master." Yen Sid waved his hand to reveal a portal as they saw Eve with Alice in Wonderland. Eva was amazed, "That's Alice and my stepsister. I recognize that place, it's Wonderland! Eve is in Wonderland with Alice!" Yen Sid said, "So, your stepsister has made it to the World of Disney too. Then it's true." Eva asked, "What do you mean, 'It's true', sir?"

Yen Sid explained, "Long ago, children have always dreamed of entering our world and go on adventures, but they grow up too fast and decide to leave childhood behind. But, children or adults give light to stories in forms of a crystal. These rare crystals have power that can absorb light and power in each world. But one day, an evil force appeared from the darkness of villains and tried to steal the crystals from each story, but we have succeeded into hiding them, but the crystals have lost power and now the darkness have a better chance at finding them; we need someone to locate and rescue them. For your see, without these gems, the stories would turn dark and darkness will rule. Many tried to stop them and to find the gems, but they failed." Eva asked, "So our friends in Disney are in terrible danger?" Yen Sid nodded as he said, "Yes. But all is not lost, for a prophecy was told: _At the time of Darkness, a daughter of pure light will be born. A maiden with love and light will be born with the mark of the Princess, who will lead us to battle against dark._ Eva asked, "Are you telling me that Eve or I could be the heroine the prophecy is telling us about?"

Yen Sid nodded as he said, "Not only that, the Princess, herself wrote this prophecy, before she vanished. The Princess kept her secrets up close to me and Mickey, but she is gone." Eva asked, "Mickey told me that my heart shaped birthmark is connected to the story. But why?" Yen Sid said, "When the Princess disappeared, so did her birthmark; it will claim only a soul as pure of love and light as the new dreamer." Eva was confused as Yen Sid said, "But let not that worry you now, we must focus on finding your sister. But know this, her mystery will end soon, I am sure." Eva said, "Now that the Princess is off our minds, what about this prophecy?"

Yen Sid, "Yes. Our Disney friends have waited for you and your sister to come and save us. But the dark forces ruled by Maleficent knew that you and your stepsister were the ones the Princess selected, that's why back in your world, the lights of your home vanished and how your sister ended up here. Maleficent tried to kidnap your sister from your world from the Television set." Eve growled, "I knew it! It's always Maleficent! So, then she wrote the note and opened the door to Disney?" Yen Sid shook his head as he said, "No, Maleficent didn't know the portal would be opened, so someone else must have written the note and sent it to you and your stepsister; Maleficent's original plan was to kidnap your sister to surrender, but she didn't expect that someone would open the portal the exact moment she walked into your home." Eva asked, "So whoever sent me the note wanted Maleficent's plan to fail? So that must mean that Eve is still safe?" Yen Sid nodded as he said, "For now." Then he waved his hand again, out popped out holograms of twenty gems as he said, "Now, these are the Disney Gems. Each major Disney homeworld has one crystal that protects our heroes from enemies and darkness, alongside some minor worlds contain special clues on the princess. But now the darkness is trying to find them, causing their stories to lose light. Eva, if you are to find your sister and return back to your world, you must also find these gems."

Eva thought_, How can I save my Disney friends and find my sister? I'm going to have to give it a try; it may be the only way to return home with Eve and solving this mystery of the Princess._ Eva said, "If it means getting my sister back, I'll try and find these crystals while searching for the Princess." Yen Sid gave a nod as he said, pulling out a wooden box with gold and silver linings, "Take this case and place in the crystals, when you or Eve earned them." Eva asked, "Sir, about this item in my neck, what does this item do?" Yen Sid said, "The Talisman of Dreams, I see Mickey has given this to you. This item belonged to the Princess as her crown jewel. It is said that this item can grant wishes for people who need those most, if you think of others and what they need, they will help you, but beware most stories have someone who will grant wishes already. Try not to mess up the plot." Eva nodded as she asked, "Master, one question, about the crystals; how do I find the crystals if they are hidden very well, I mean how can I tell if the crystal will appear?" Yen Sid said, "True, the crystals are hidden from the naked eye, but you can make them appear. Remember this rhyme, If your help a deed for good or for someone so dear, a crystal, hidden from plain sight will appear."

Eva said, "All right, if I do well and help out in a world, they will appear. Sounds like something Jake and his Neverland friends would do back in Pirate Island or like Sofia with her amulet whenever she does good deeds or not." Yen Sid said, "With your vast knowledge of Disney and all of the characters, you will have no trouble on finding your sister." Eva smiled as she said, "Thank you, Master. I must go and reunite with Eve." Eva turned to go, but Yen Sid stopped her, "Oh, one more thing." Eva turned as Yen Sid said, "There is one last thing I must warn you about, there will be many who will stop at nothing to put you and Eve harm from finding the crystals and searching from the Princess. Beware of the villains and be careful." Eva nodded as she said, "I feel like Sora in Kingdom Hearts II when he, along with Donald and Goofy arrived here." Yen Sid said, "Yes, indeed." Eva asked, "Wonder if I will get a chance to see him." Yen Sid said, "If he and his companions were to come and join you, the worlds and friends they have encountered has lost their memories of them. To them, it would be the first time they have seen each other." Eva said, "If I see them, I will let them know."

Yen Sid gave a nod as Eva left the study; once outside, she said, "I hope Eve is ok. I mean, what could possibly happen in Wonderland." Eve then stopped, "But where do I go from here? Who can help me find the crystals and Eve? I wish I could find someone who can help me." At her words, the Talisman shined as she was glowing as she yelled as she was sucked into a violet-blue vortex as she flying and she yelled out, "What the heck? What is this; where am I going?" At her words the vortex disappeared as she landed on a sandy beach as she spat out some sand off her mouth as she said, "Yuck, eww! This is gross!" Then she looks up sees a pair of black shoes as a boy's voice said, "Hey, who are you?" Eva looks up to see a shadow of boy looking down at her as she gasped, "No way..." The boy continued to stare at her as he said, "Hello, earth to strange girl. Hello, are you home?" Eva giggled as she passed out as the voice cried, "Hey... Are you ok?!... Wake up!"

Eva thought, _That can't be him... Wait, this can't be… but that's impossible..._

Sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger, it brings the suspense! Who is the boy Eva meets, and what's happening with Eve and Alice?

Next time: Eve in Wonderland (Part 2)


End file.
